I Write Sins Not Tragidies
by xoxoChairGossipxoxo
Summary: Gossip Girl has been MIA for so long she now has passed her computer to her offspring... to spy on Manhattan elites Children from Bass to Humphrey. No good at summarys. please read
1. Bye Bye Gossip Girl

Hey Upper East Side… today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. At the start of this journey we had our 7 favourite people to follow…

The Non-Judging Breakfast Club:

N was our Golden Boy.

S was our It Girl.

B was our Drama Queen.

And C our beloved Play Boy

Then we had our outsiders:

D was Lonely Boy

Little J was our Wannabe

And V the outcast.

Not any more though. The time we spent together was longer than it should be but you all wouldn't have survived without me if I left you after graduation so I stayed for your sake. Now you have all grown up and settled down and although Gossip Girl and Satan couldn't have predicted some of the incidents and couples that are now together I can happily say I'm proud to have got to write about you all these years. Now as for who am I… well that's a secret I'll never tell. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves…

Love me forever.

XOXO

-Gossip Girl.

**...**

_A/N: By the way here are all the couples that I will be putting in this story._

_Chuck and Blair_

_Nate and Lola _

_Serena and Dan_

_Jenny and Damien_

_Vanessa and Scott_

_Carter and Ivy_

_Eric and Jonathan_

_Philip and Georgina_


	2. The Basses

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also._

_A/N: This will follow our Upper East Siders children mostly but you will also see the couples and how they cope with children. I will admit now this will be a little over the top sometimes and unbelievable but it's a **Fan**Fiction so I don't care. Hope you like it leave a review. The first few chapters will be about the background of different families._

_Chapter: The Basses._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl but I wish I did.**

…

Chuck came home from work to see his wife stretched across the sofa flipping through a magazine. Her curly brown hair fell over one shoulder while she rested her head on the hand. She looked back at him and smiled.

He loved her smile.

He walked over to her and kissed her. When he pulled back she was just looking at him and her smile now said… _guess what I found out today..?_

"What?" He asked her as he sat down next to Blair and took her hands in his and kissed the top of each finger.

"Well I have very, very good news to share with you and you will be the first to know because I sent Serena home before I found out the news" Blair told him and laughed and her and motioned with his hand for her to continue "Well you know the way we were trying for a baby?" Blair asked and he smiled.

"Did it finally happen?" He asked her and Blair just remained quite "Blair?" She just continued to smile but not giving anything away "Blair will you please tell me already?" Chuck begged her.

Blair laughed "Yes it finally happened and I'm 18 tests sure" She told him excitedly.

Chuck picked her up and spun her around as he set her feet on the ground again he kissed he nose and her cheeks and then finally her lips. They smiled at each other with big goofy smiles for a while before either spoke.

"So we finally have our baby?" He asked her just to be sure and she just nodded. As they kissed they both thought about how their family just begun.

…

Blair was lying back on the hospital bed and Chuck was holding her hand as the doctor applied the cold Gel to Blair's stomach. They were there for their twelve week scan and Blair had recently noticed how he bump had started showing before Lola's who had been pregnant before her. Not be much because you could start to see Lola's bump small bump in her skin but she was having twins and already Blair had a bigger bump than her.

As the picture appeared on the screen Chuck and Blair heard the _Oh _sound the doctor made as he got a different angle on the screen they saw what might have made the doctor say oh and three little shapes showed up on the screen.

Doctor Van Alen smiled at them "It seems as if you're having triplets. Congratulations" He said and then gave Blair a towel to wipe of the gel and the doctor handed them a photo and the DVD.

Blair looked to Chuck and noticed his eyes were stuck on the picture of their three children and at first she saw the fear of having three children and then although he had before now it was just pure and utter love his face held as he looked down at the picture. When he looked at her he smiled brightly.

"Well this has got to explain why my stomach got bigger than Lola's even though she's having twins" Blair said jokingly and they both laughed.

"And Nate thought having twins your first time parenting was bad" Chuck said and Blair smiled at him.

"I think were ready" Blair smiled at him and then she looked down at her stomach a rubbed it "Let's hope one of you gorgeous babies is a girl because if not Serena is going to kill me since she's having her little girl 3 months before I give birth to you" she said in a baby voice and rubbing her stomach.

Chuck picked up Blair's handbag and handed it to her. She smiled and took it as they walked out of the hospital.

…

Chuck came home to see his wife on the phone. He walked over and put a kissed on her cheek she didn't seem to notice to engrossed in her phone call.

"This is the second time you asked me to repeat this!" She shouted down the phone "I'm 7 months pregnant and not very patient! My husband hired you to do what I want when he isn't here to go get it for me!" and Chuck just smirked at this. Dorota was on holiday and Blair didn't like the new person that he had hired. Mostly because of the pregnancy but also because she wasn't Dorota and only Dorota knew Blair well enough to know what she liked and didn't and that you don't contradict a pregnant woman. Dorota had taught him that when Blair had told her the news "Now I told you to get me Pickles, Nutella, Dairy Milk chocolate, Peanut Butter, the breakfast club DVD and Garlic Bread from that new Italian restaurant! If you miss one thing you can try and find someone who pays you as well to do nothing as we do! Not get me my food!" She said and hung up releasing a huge breath before turning to Chuck and smiling "Hi sweetie".

"Trying to kill the maid again" Chuck asked her with a laugh as he walked over to her with a glass of water and she smiled at him.

"No but she is trying to kill me" Blair huffed taking a drink of the water "I swear to god I'm going to hold onto Dorota's leg next time she has to go somewhere. I have never had a better maid. She just gets you know?" Blair asked rhetorically.

Chuck nodded and massaged her shoulders "I know" Chuck said sympathetically even though he was trying not to laugh "But you need to remember this girl is knew and is not use to the fact that you don't ask questions that she just does what she's told" Chuck said to her.

"No she needs to remember where he place is" She snapped and them she pouted turning to face him "I want Dorota back" She complained in a childish way.

"It is only until the end of the month. Dorota had to go visit her family in Poland with Ana and Leo" Chuck told her and Blair nodded and rested her head on his shoulder "Plus you can just think of the satisfaction you'll get when I reduce the girls pay for every time she contradicted you" Chuck told her.

Blair smiled "Well that's true" She said.

Minutes later the elevator dinged and in stepped a red faced maid. He face almost matching her died hair. Her top was low and she walked over and handed Blair her things.

"That's everything you asked for Pickles, Nutella, Dairy Milk Chocolate, Peanut Butter and Garlic Bread from the new Italian" She said and smiled at her.

"What about my DVD?" Blair snapped at her and the girl gulped and Blair just glared at her as she took everything out from the bag.

"Sorry" Said the girl and then she notice Chuck. She instantly played with her hair and pushed out her breasts to show them off more "Hello Mr Bass" She said.

Chuck just looked away uninterested which anyone who knew Chuck well knows he would not cheat on his wife. Blair smiled at this and did her bitch smile at the maid "You can go now" She said in a clipped but sickly sweet tone as the girl left her head hanging low Blair turned to Chuck and said through gritted teeth "I want her fired now!"

Chuck chuckled a bit and pulled out his phone ready to find a new maid possible of taking on his pregnant hormonal wife when the elevator dinged and in stepped Dorota.

"Dorota!" Blair squealed with excitement as Dorota came over and hugged Blair "What are you doing hear I thought you were staying at your parents so they could see Ana and Leo" She said although not hiding the relief in her voice.

"Not feel right leaving you when you have baby in two months. Plus no maid ever take Dorota's place even if temporary" Dorota said in a thick polish accent and then she pulled out a DVD from behind her back "Miss Serena also call and tell me new maid keep forgetting Breakfast Club" Dorota told her and Blair clapped her hands and took the DVD.

"Dorota I don't know what I would do without you" Blair told her as she handed Chuck the DVD and he got up to put it in.

Dorota smiled "You first time parent, you need little help at start but soon get hang of pregnancy hormones. They come in handy" She said as Dorota went of to get the tea.

"I love Dorota" Blair said as she relaxed against Chuck. Chuck just smiled and rolled his eyes.

…

"CHUCK" Blair shouted from their bathroom and Chuck made his way in as fast as possible to see Blair with a pool of water at her feet she turned and saw him "Good you're here, clean this up" Blair smiled.

Chuck just raised an eyebrow at her "Blair I think we need to get you to the hospital" Chuck said his eyes wide knowing that he would then be a father.

"Well obviously but first you need to clean this up, I don't want a puddle of water on my floor. I also need a clean dress, my suitcase, my toothbrush, the cute little duck baby grows I bought and a magazine. I hear labour takes a long time before you get to the actual birth part. Serena was there for 7 hours and she only had one baby the size of a melon to push out a opening the size of a lemon" Blair said as she stood over the puddle, Chuck took her arm in case she slipped.

"Blair since your having triplets wouldn't they want to come out faster considering they're all stuck in the one place?" Chuck asked her confused as he helped her change out of one dress and into another.

"Probably but we still have plenty of time, now get Dorota to run to the shop and get me a magazine" Blair told him.

"Blair I don't…" Just as Chuck was about to finish his sentence Blair let out a sound of pain "No that's it we're going to the hospital, Dorota can meet us there" he told having officially made up his mind at the sound of her pain.

"But Chuck…"

"No buts you're going to the hospital now" He told her grabbing her suitcase and helping her down the stair and to the elevator of the penthouse and then he saw Dorota "Please get her a magazine and meet us at the hospital, she won't shut up if you don't" He said as he got her into the elevator.

…

Hours later Blair was exhausted after giving birth to the last triplet and let out a puff of air as Chuck brushed back her hair and wiping her forehead with a tissue because it was covered in sweat. He whispered sweetly in her ear about how well she'd done before kissing her forehead.

"When can I see my babies?" Blair asked letting go of another puff of air.

"Very soon they're just cleaning them up and putting our two little boys and our little girl in blankets" Chuck told her and kissed her head again.

"And everything went fine? There are thirty fingers and thirty toes?" She asked him another question and he just nodded and she smiled "Good because being the children of Chuck and Blair they are going to be the best schemers the world has ever seen" Blair told him and he laughed.

"God help the world considering there a mix of Waldorf and Basses" Chuck told her and she laughed fixing herself up straight when she saw the nurse coming over with the babies.

"Here you go Mr and Mrs Bass; your babies are completely healthy and very beautiful" She told them handing them the babies.

Blair was holding the two boys and Chuck was holding the little girl. Blair smiled down at her babies. Chuck was sitting beside her so she could see her little girl as well. The little girl had been born last and then her little boy's were born first. She looked at Chuck and could see the admiration he held for his children and then looked at the little girl to see she was looking at him and nothing else. Daddy's little girl. She should have known that would happen considering she was one herself. Then she had an idea.

"Lets call her Charlie" Blair smiled at him and he looked at her confused.

"I thought you wanted to call her Claire?" Chuck asked her and she just looked at him smiled and shook her head.

"She's a Daddy's little girl. I can tell. Charlie suits her she should be named after you and before you ask any further yes I do want to call her Charlie" Blair told him with a smile that said don't try and convince me otherwise.

"Well how about Charlotte but we just call her Charlie?" He asked and Blair nodded her head in approval "Ok what about these little guys. What about Gregory for our eldest?" He asked her and she smiled.

"Gregory Bass does have a certain ring to it" Blair smiled at him and then looked at the other little boy she was holding "But what about this little guy?" Blair asked and smiled at him.

Just then Dorota walked in with a magazine for Blair "Miss Blair here is magazine" She said and set it on the table "Babies so cute Miss Blair" Dorota said holding the hand of one of the babies.

"Dorota what should we call this little one?" Blair asked and Dorota looked at the little baby and smiled at her.

"I hear Mister Chuck talking about baby name with Mr Nate one day and I think name perfect for little Bass baby" She smiled at them and Blair nodded for her to continue what she was going to say.

"Alexander good name for baby" Dorota said and Chuck smirked remembering that name as he and Nate looked through many, many baby name books.

"Alexander Bass is perfect" Blair said as she looked at all three of her Children "Yep Gregory, Alexander and Charlotte Bass. Perfect" Blair smiled and so did Chuck.

…

"GREGORY AND CHARLOTTE BASS YOU GET DOWN FROM THERE RIGHT NOW!" Blair shouted as she spotted her 3 year old son and daughter climbing on of the bookshelves in their house.

"But Mommy we're adventurers" Charlie shouted back as he and he brother sat at the top of the bookshelf swinging their legs and knocking the books onto the floor. There other brother making sure the books were Ok. He had picked up reading from a young age and a few of the books now on the ground were his favourite.

"Yeah Mommy, this is our pirate ship. We're going to sail the seven seas" Gregory told her and saw a marker on the shelf that he threw up there a couple of days ago and turned around to show his sister but accidentally going forward and falling.

Blair's reaction was quick as she threw herself forward to catch him. She saved him from a trip to the emergency room and it was soon after seeing that that his sister followed him down.

Later were the kids were watching TV and drinking juice Chuck came home and walked over kissing Blair's cheek "How was your day?" He asked.

She turned and glared at him "Your children will be the death of me" Blair said as she walked off and Chuck just smirked.

He loved his family.

_A/N: What do you think? Please review and the next ones will be Nate and Lola. BTW Scott Rosson in this story is nothing related to the Vander Woodsen's or Humphreys._


	3. The Archibalds

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also._

_A/N: Hey this is my new Chapter and it is the Archibald's. Nate will be married to Lola Rhodes because quite simply I love her in the show and I love her and Nate together. They might have quite a few storylines in this and just because I didn't mention this before this story will be fluffy just to let you know so enjoy…_

_Chapter 2: The Archibald's _

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gossip Girl but I wish I did. **

…

Lola woke up and looked at her boyfriend and kissed him on the lips to wake him up. She giggled when his eyes fluttered open and he gave her a lazy smile as he peeked at her through one eye. They had been dating a few years now and woke up like this practically every morning since he had asked her to move in last year. She didn't think she had ever had a boyfriend she loved as much as she loved Nate.

Nate was thinking the same thing as he wrapped his arms around her waste and kissed her properly. From the years they had been dating he knew she was the one. He loved her more every day. He loved everything about her and he hadn't felt like this about anybody else he had ever dated. This was exactly why he was going to ask her to marry him. There was no one other than her for him after all these years of never being able to have a proper working relationship without all the drama.

"Good morning beautiful" Nate said as he smiled up at her she leaned down and pecked his nose.

"Good morning handsome" She replied, she was wearing her favourite of his shirts which was Blue and she was also wearing a pair of his boxers as shorts and knee high white socks "So since you have a day off and so do I what are we doing today?" Lola asked him sweetly and resting her head on his chest but never breaking eye contact.

"Well I and Chuck are actually doing something but I have booked dinner reservations for us later and Blair wants to go shopping with you and Serena today. She said Serena invited herself because Serena wants to shop for baby clothes even though she is only 2 months" Nate explained to her and kissed the top of her head.

Lola smiled "Shopping and dinner sounds like a good day, where are we going for dinner? And of course Serena wants to shop already she's crazy" Lola told him which made Nate laugh.

"That she is" Nate said still smiling "And I can't tell you where if I did that would ruin the surprised now wouldn't it?" He asked rhetorically and when she pouted her lips he just kissed her pursed lips and then the corners of her mouth turned up and she laughed.

As she laid her head on his chest again she just listened to the sound of his steady heartbeat when suddenly she felt sick. She got up quickly and rushed to the bathroom and threw up whatever was in her stomach.

She heard Nate enter the bathroom and felt him holding back her hair as she threw up. He then helped her up made her sit down on the bed and got her a glass of water. As she drank it he sat beside her his whole face showed nothing but worry on it.

"Are you ok?" Nate asked rubbing her back and she just nodded.

"Yes Nate I'm fine, I just felt a bit sick but I feel better now it was probably just my body looking to get rid of something" She smiled at him and got up and when back into the bathroom to wash her teeth because of the disgusting taste in her mouth.

Nate followed her and looked at her curiously "Are you sure you're OK?" he asked afraid she was really sick and just not telling him.

"Nate I'm fine, really I am. You get ready for whatever you and Chuck are going to do today and I will see you later for dinner" Lola assured him as she kissed him "I promise if I feel sick later I'll call you and say" And he just nodded.

"Ok, well I'll see you for dinner and have a good time with Blair and Serena" Nate told her as he kissed her and walked of to get ready.

…

Nate and Chuck were walking around Harry Winston as Nate looked around the rings and Chuck looked very bored as he just followed and occasionally pointed at something for one of the shop assistants to put on his list for Blair.

"Nathaniel can you not just pick a ring already? I'm bored and going to have no money left because I keep seeing things that Blair will like" Chuck complained as he pointed out yet another piece of jewellery she would like.

"It isn't my fault that you don't know when to stop buying things for because Chuck and I never thought I'd ever be able to say this about Chuck Bass, but you're whipped" Nate told Chuck and turned back and laughed.

"And happily whipped at that, but hurry up and pick a ring. Normally people have the ring ready before the day they are going to propose" Chuck said in a voice as if he was talking to a child which made Nate glare at him and Chuck just smirked.

Nate then noticed a ring with a blue sapphire in the middle of two diamonds and diamonds all along the metal of the ring "I'll take this one" he said to the shop assistant.

…

After shopping Serena, Blair and Lola were in the Bass penthouse watching a movie. Breakfast at Tiffany's of course considering it was Blair's favourite movie. Blair watched as Lola got up and went to the kitchen coming back with a chocolate bar. Or another chocolate bar as it is.

"You know that is like the 6th chocolate bar you've had?" Blair asked smiling amused at this when Lola's face turned bright red.

"I seriously have no idea why but as soon as I came in here I was craving one and I can't stop eating them" Lola said and then she shrugged "Maybe it was because this morning I was sick and now my body's craving sugar" Lola said.

Blair nodded turning back to the TV and then Serena entered from the kitchen with a plate of chips "I'm starving" she said sitting in between Lola and Blair.

As soon as Serena sat down all Lola could smell was the grease on the chips she immediately stood up "I think I'm going to be sick" she said getting up and rushing to the bathroom.

The two girls looked confused and then Blair caught on and told Serena about her and Lola's conversation before that and they both just started giggling.

When Lola came in she grabbed her phone and looked through the phone list for Nate's number.

Blair snatched the phone of Lola "Blair can I have that back I promised Nate I would ring him if I was sick again" Lola told her going for the phone but Blair held it away.

"Not until I do a little research of my own" Blair said to her and motioned to the seat opposite her and Lola sat down "You've had morning sickness, cravings and you got nauseous when you smelt either Serena's chips or her".

"Hey!" Serena shouted stuffing some chips in her mouth making Blair laugh.

"And?" Lola asked confused at what she was getting at.

Blair looked back at Lola "So is there a chance that you're pregnant?" Blair asked her and Lola looked at her as if she had two heads.

"That's impossible I had my peri…" Lola just trailed of and Blair motioned for her to tell her and Lola looked up at her "6 weeks ago" she said.

"So you're 2 weeks late" Blair said and then grabbed her hand "Come on I have pregnancy tests upstairs since me and Chuck are trying I have like three hundred boxes. Not really but I have a lot" She said as she dragged Lola upstairs and Serena followed behind.

**2 minutes later…**

"So…?" Blair asked as Lola walked out of the bathroom holding two pregnancy tests.

"They're both positive" Lola said lying back on the bed and although she expected to feel horrible about being pregnant, she wasn't, she was excited.

"What are you going to say to Nate? And when?" Serena asked pushing her cousin's hair out of her face.

"Well we're going to dinner tonight so possibly then considering he'll be suspicious to why I'm not drinking" Lola said and Serena just nodded at her and smiled.

"Well that's just great Serena's pregnant with a Brooklyn baby, Lola's pregnant without even trying and me who has been trying to get pregnant for the past 1 and a half months isn't pregnant. I hate you both right now" Blair huffed and crossed her arms glaring at them.

"B it'll happen don't worry you are just stressing out and the doctor told you and Chuck that stressing out isn't good for conception" Serena said to her and Blair just nodded.

"You're right I need to think positive, in the meantime I am happy for you Lola" Blair told her giving her a hug as the girls started talking about the recent celebrities they heard stories about in the paper.

…

Lola was sitting across from Nate in her new leopard print dress and black stockings she bought today when she and the girls were shopping. Nate was smiling as he looked through the menu. Lola was wondering what he was so happy about as she looked back at her own. Serena had given her a list of certain foods she should avoid and especially ones that would make her feel sick.

After they had eaten there main courses and the deserts came Nate smile had gotten bigger if even possible and Lola was beyond suspicious.

"Ok Nate what is with the big smile that you have been sporting all evening because really I am suspicious" Lola sat as she put her spoon in her crème Brule and Nate just shook his head. She decided to leave it. For now at least.

"Care for some champagne?" Nate asked and Lola looked up with wide eyes.

"No I'm Ok really I'll stick with the water, champagne might unsettle my stomach from earlier" Lola offered she didn't know why she was lying she just didn't know how to tell someone she was pregnant.

Nate just give her a sweet smile "I'm sure it will be fine, come on even just a sip" He said grabbing the glass beside her.

Lola placed her hand on top of the glass as Nate was about to fill it "No really Nate I'm fine I don't want any" Lola said and smiled at him.

This wasn't a good thing for Nate. He was going to slip the engagement ring in there so she could find it "Lola just a little b…"

"Nate I can't!" Lola snapped at him and now Nate looked confused.

"Why?" He asked her.

Lola closed her eyes tight and opened then again "I'm pregnant Nate, I can't have alcohol. I had the symptoms of pregnancy and Blair and Serena made me take 2 tests and they were both positive" Lola explained to him.

Nate smiled bigger at her if that was even possible and then he took the velvet Black box out of his pocket went around to her side of the table and got down on one knee opening the box "I guess I'm doing this the old fashioned way then" Nate said looking up at her "Will you marry me Lola Rhodes?"

Lola's hands flew up to her mouth as she gasped at the beauty of the ring and the suddenness of it all. She nodded her head and Nate slid the ring on her finger. She was speechless and had a feeling she would never produce words again.

"Oh My God" She said breathlessly as she looked at the ring and then back at Nate and she kissed him hard on the lips and Nate kissed her back. They eventually had to come up for air and they rested their foreheads against each others "I love you" Lola whispered.

"I love you too"

…

Lola and Nate came over to Chuck and Blair's for lunch one day with their five year old twins Amy and Tristan Archibald. As soon as they stepped into the penthouse they seen Chuck and Charlie at the coffee table. There was a lot of newspapers down because Charlie was painting and Blair would lose it if there was paint on the table.

Chuck was sitting with the sleeves of his shirt rolled up and his jacket was sitting on the chair behind him with visible purple hand prints on it. He was sitting beside Charlie who had paint on her cheeks up her arms and on an apron clearly too big for her. Her curly shoulder length hair tied up in a ponytail. Charlie was the spitting image of Chuck just like Gregory. Alex looked more like Blair apart from the straight hair.

Blair walked into the foyer when she heard the elevator unlike the oblivious pair in the living room who she rolled her eyes at and she smiled at the Archibald family "Hey I'm glad you could make it" She said to them and then she looked back to her husband and daughter "Chuck" She called and he looked up and noticed they were there.

"Oh I didn't know you guys were hear" Chuck said standing up which earned a glare from his 5 year old daughter.

"Maybe you could get our daughter cleaned up considering she's got paint on her face Chuck. I know she suits purple but I'd prefer if she didn't have it on her face" Blair smiled sweetly at him.

"I will do that now" He said turning around and lifting Charlie from the floor "Come on Messer let's get you cleaned up shall we. Blair can you throw out my jacket. It's ruined now" Chuck smirked as he walked away with his daughter and not failing to notice the little Archibald boy watching her. He hoped that the little boy wasn't going to like his daughter in a relationship kind of way in future.

Blair turned back to her guest "Sorry about that Charlie is very messy when she paints but if Amy and Tristan want to go into the toy room Alex and Greg are in there" She told them and Lola smiled.

"That be great Blair" Lola said as she showed Amy and Tristan the way into the room that was almost over flowing with toys.

…

In the toy room Gregory walked over to Tristan. Tristan and Gregory had been best friends since the day they first met and could actually remember meeting. Amy was friends with Alex and walked straight over to him.

"So Tristan today I think we should annoy my sister because she wouldn't play adventurers today because she wanted to paint" Gregory told him and Tristan looked confused.

"I don't think we should" Tristan told him "What if we get in trouble?" He asked.

"We won't" Gregory said simply.

"How do you know?" He asked.

The little boy smirked and said "Because I'm Gregory Bass".

Two Minutes later Amy and Alex heard shouts of there mothers in unison.

"Gregory Bass!"

"Tristan Archibald!"

Later they watched as Charlie pushed a chair in front of a cupboard as she tricked Gregory and Tristan into it saying she'd bet they wouldn't fit in it together.

Amy just laughed at the cry's over her brother begging to be let out of the cupboard and she turned to Alex "Your house is never uninteresting Alex" Amy told him and Alex smirked.

"I know, but I prefer not to get into trouble unlike Charlie and Gregory. I like to read books" Alex explained to her.

"I love to read. I read Dr. Susses One fish two fish red fish blue fish last week" Amy said.

"My favourite is Cat in the hat" Alex told her and Amy just nodded.

"Me too" Amy agreed.

Just then Blair walked in to tell them that dinner was ready when she heard the yells from the cupboard, removed the chair from the front of the cupboard and opened the door and two little boys hid behind her legs.

"Who locked you in the cupboard?" Blair asked as Chuck walked in to see what was taking so long and as he took in his surroundings he noticed Charlie smirking sitting on top of the toy box.

"Did you do this Charlie?" Chuck asked Charlie and her smirk just got bigger a clear sign that she did.

"I demand an explanation Charlotte Bass" Blair said furiously.

Charlie simply smirked again "Mommy it is really quite simple. An eye for an eye as you told me once they thought they would annoy me so I showed them who the best was. I'm Charlie Bass" She told her. Alex and Amy laughed having heard Gregory say this earlier. Chuck tried to hold in a laugh and Blair just rolled her eyes as she told them dinner was ready and left.

Having the Archibald's over was always an interesting experience.

**...**

_A/N:_ _I hope you like it. This one near the end may have went off track from being about the Archibald's but I wouldn't change it because it just fit in so well and I wanted to show the friendship between Gregory and Tristan and the friendship between Amy and Alex. Please review and the next one will be Dan and Serena._

_As you can probably see the dates of these stories aren't going in order but after I finish the background stories then they'll be in order. Review please. ;)_


	4. The Humphreys

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also._

_A/N: New Chapter and this is the Humphrey's. Dan and Serena are together for obvious reasons. I hope you'll enjoy this story and as you seen in the last chapter I'm introducing the characters into each others stories so there will be the introduction of some of the Children you have met from their background stories yet and you will see the background story it's just how I'm going to introduce some of the characters. Enjoy…_

…

Dan and Serena were sitting beside each other in the restaurant and Chuck and Blair were sitting across from them. Serena had called Blair and asked did they want to go out for dinner and Blair had been more than happy saying she had something to tell her. Little did Blair know Serena had news to share with her as well?

Blair looked up at Serena and Serena just smiled at her "Ok S that was very suspicious what is it?" She asked and Serena laughed.

"Nothing, I'm just glad you agreed to this" Serena shrugged and Blair just give her the '_stop kidding yourself' _look and Serena sighed "Well you said you have news to share with me and I have news to share with you" Serena told her.

Chuck just rolled his eyes at Serena's way of talking around a subject "Then hurry up and tell her before she kills you for the dramatic pause you seen to have took with no need to" He said teasingly.

It was Serena's turn to roll her eyes "Well if you shut up I'd tell her" Serena said and Dan laughed.

"Just tell me Serena or will kill you" Blair said getting seriously impatient.

"Well then you'll kill someone else as well because I'm pregnant" Serena told her and laughed when she seen Blair's eyes go wide in surprise.

"Oh my god S that's great congratulations!" Blair exclaimed rushing over to hug her best friend who laughed. After a while of congratulations Blair smiled at Chuck and he just laughed.

Serena looked at them curiously "What are you to smiling about?" Serena asked and she looked at Dan to see if he had picked up anything between them.

"Don't look at me you've known them longer than me you should probably know" Dan said to her which made her laugh.

Chuck smirked "Actually what Blair wanted to tell you is close to what you wanted to tell her" Chuck said and Serena raised her eyebrows asking for an explanation.

Blair just smiled "Chuck and I are going to try for a baby, after the accident a couple years ago they said conception might be difficult if I ever want another baby but not impossible" Blair told her and Serena smiled.

"That's great you guys! And if you have a baby this year then our kids would grow up together" Serena said excitedly and Blair just laughed.

Chuck laughed as well and then looked at Dan "I feel sorry for you if you have a girl" He told Dan and Dan looked confused.

"Why?" He asked.

"Because you'll have a Serena double once she hits her teens" Chuck said and Dan looked confused which made Chuck start to laugh "You don't think Serena had been named the ultimate party girl for nothing" Chuck said and Dan's eyes widened.

"Chuck don't scare him, our daughter will be like the reformed me not the old me" Serena reassured Dan and she noticed Blair trying not to laugh at something Chuck was telling her until she started laughing "What is he saying now B?" she asked.

Blair just shook her head "Nothing" she said her voice a little higher in pitch trying to hold back the laughs.

"Probably saying something more about the party girl stuff" Dan said and Blair shook her head as Serena and Dan went through numerous different guesses.

Chuck looked at Blair "Can I just tell them?" He asked and Blair shook her head.

Later Dan and Serena gave up trying to guess and they all went home.

…

Serena was sitting in the living room with her feet up on Dan's lap as she flipped through a magazine. He was writing on his laptop and every so often he would look over at her feeling her eyes watching him.

"What?" Dan asked when he seen her smiling at him.

Serena laughed "Nothing you're just so cute when you're concentrating" Serena said and shrugged her shoulders.

"You are just a little bit crazy you know that Serena" Dan told her as he smiled and her and then back to concentrating on his laptop.

As he started writing again Serena went over and rested her head on his shoulder "You know I think I'm having one of those pregnancy cravings I hear people in the pregnancy classes talking about?" Serena told Dan and he looked at her.

"Really? Well tell me what you want and I'll get it for you" Dan told her and smiled.

Serena smiled back and then leant in close to his ear and whispered "You".

Dan saved his work and set the laptop down "Well that can definitely be arranged" Dan said as they headed to the bedroom and Serena giggled.

…

The elevator doors opened at the Vander Humphrey penthouse and a 7 month pregnant Serena and Dan stepped out and headed into the kitchen for family dinner on Sunday. Family dinner always involved Dan, Serena, Eric, Jonathan, Lola, Nate Chuck and Blair also Lily and Rufus obviously. They came in and seen everyone already sitting there and Chuck and Eric were annoying Blair rolling grapes of her very small baby bump and racing each other.

Blair stood up immediately when she saw Serena and she hugged her "S I'm going to die please sit between your brothers because I hate them at the moment" She said and Serena laughed.

"I'm sorry B, I'm not putting myself through that pain" Serena told her and as she sat down on the chair Dan held out for her she winced.

"Are you sure you're Ok Serena you've been in pain since you woke up this morning?" Dan asked her worriedly and everyone watched her curiously.

"I'm fine, it's just Braxton hicks contractions" Serena told him waving him off.

"Serena Braxton hicks contractions are meant to be irregular" Blair said to her still looking concerned.

"Everyone I'm fine. I'm only 7 months pregnant anyway" Serena exclaimed as she ate a piece of toast.

Blair still looked concerned and Chuck rubbed her back and she smiled at him. They could tell Dan still wasn't sure and he wasn't.

Dan had been concerned since the first _Braxton hick_'_s _contraction this morning. He didn't think it seemed normal since Serena hadn't experienced them since she became pregnant and it worried him. He had read on the internet this morning that it was a preparation for birth. Since she was 7 months he was worried and hoped she was right.

As the dinner went on any time Serena winced in pain Dan got more and more worried. Blair would every so often look at her but got distracted as Chuck and Eric continued to do her head in. later they were sitting in the living room just chatting.

"So Eric, Jonathan I hear Emily is close to her due date you must be excited to be getting you first child" Blair said to them and the boys smiled at each other.

"Yeah she's a good friend so when she agreed to be a surrogate for us how could we say no" Eric smiled at Blair.

"So grown u…" Before Blair could finish her sentence they heard a scream from the bathroom where Serena had just gone. Dan got up first followed by everyone else.

When they got to the bathroom they saw Serena with one hand clutching the bathroom sink the other covered in blood like Serena's dress. She was breathing in a fast pace and Dan immediately went over to her. Blair turned around giving instructions.

"Eric call the hospital and tell them we're bringing in an emergency and she's pregnant, Chuck call Arthur, Nate help Dan get Serena down to the lobby, I'll get a taxi back to your apartment and Serena's stuff" She told Dan as she went over to Serena.

Dan was literally shaking, he had never been in this situation before and he was surprised at how he even managed to get Serena to the elevator without fainting. Even with Nate's help. He was rubbing Serena's back trying to sooth her on the way to the hospital but his thoughts were going crazy. He didn't even realise that he was sitting in the waiting room because they had brought Serena into the operating theatre for an emergency C-section. He didn't notice that everyone else was now in the waiting room with him. He was suddenly aware of everything once he noticed the doctor walk into the room.

"Is she Ok, is the baby Ok" Dan asked erratically he thoughts where twirling with the worst possible outcomes, not one positive thought could break through his thoughts.

"Why don't you come down to the room we've moved your wife to and we'll explain more to you both?" The doctor smiled and motioned down the hall and Dan rushed into see Serena and immediately hugged her.

"I was so worried, where's our little girl?" Dan asked his words were going as fast as his thoughts.

"They haven't told me anything yet I wanted them to get you first" Serena said weakly and the smile she gave was just as weak.

The doctor came back into the room and smiled at them "Well good news first I'm going to tell you your daughter is fine, she's very small but her heart beat is strong but she'll be kept in the hospital just a bit longer than normal for children because of the fact she's premature and we'd like to keep an eye on her" She told them and both parents released a sigh of relief.

"You said good news; does that mean there is bad news?" Dan asked him getting himself worried again.

Doctor Van Dyke nodded his head and released a breath "Sadly something went wrong in surgery which means if you ever want to try for another child its made conception impossible. I'm very sorry and I'll give you two a few minutes to process the information and if you want there is people hear to help you talk about this if you want and other ways such as adoption and surrogate if you'd like to talk about it" The Doctor said getting up and leaving.

Dan looked to Serena to see her just looking at the wall and her face screwed up in confusion she then looked at him and smiled sweetly "At least our baby is Ok" She told him.

It was Dan's turn to look confused because he thought she might have been taking this a little bit harder "You know it's Ok to be upset about what the doctor said" Dan told her.

Serena just nodded and smiled sadly "I know" But then when she looked at him her face held no sadness "But I keep thinking that at least we had a chance to have a child on our own first. Some people don't get that chance; I mean it broke my heart when I saw what not conceiving was doing to her at the start. She was practically breaking thinking that she couldn't conceive a child and the relief when she finally did. We at least got the chance first. Our little girl may have come earlier than we thought she would but she's here and Ok. We have a family" Serena said and Dan smiled at her "If we ever want another child you heard Doctor Van Dyke, we have other options. It's not over for us completely if we want another child" Serena told him and Dan nodded.

"You're absolutely sure you're Ok with it?" He asked and she just nodded.

Soon a nurse came in holding a very, very tiny baby wrapped in pink in her arms "Are you ready to meet mommy and daddy?" She asked the baby as she handed the little girl to Serena and left again telling them to press the emergency button if anything that doesn't seem normal happens.

Serena smiled down at the little baby in her arms that had tiny Blonde tuffs of hair and Dan's dark eyes "Hi baby girl, I'm your mommy" She said tickling under her chin.

She watch as the little girls hand grabbed Dan's little finger and the pure love in his face when she did so and then he looked up at her "I think our families complete with you, me and our little miracle" Dan told her and Serena smiled agreeing with him.

…

"Alice Lillian Humphrey you have to go to school" Serena told her daughter who looked up at her with sad brown eyes and pretended to blink back tears and her lip quivered as she played with a string of her curly blonde hair. It was her first day at kindergarten.

"But I don't want to go" She said and turned to Dan "Daddy please don't make me go I won't like it, I can work with you please" the 5 year old said and the look broke Dan's heart.

"Serena maybe she can start next week" Dan told her as he picked up his little girl who was dressed in the uniform of the Constance/St. Judes Kindergarten uniform and rubbing her eyes.

Serena looked at him sternly "No Dan, because she'll do the same thing next week and the week after that and right now I'm sick of playing bad cop, good cop with our daughter. She is going to school _today_ and that's final" Serena told him taking their daughter of him and sitting her down on the ground and crouching in front of her drying her face of tears "Sweetie, I promise you that you'll have a great day. You'll meet lots of friends and your cousins Natasha, Amy and Tristan will be there and then there are Gregory, Alexander and Charlie Bass as well. You'll have a great day" Serena explained.

Alice looked at her arms folded "Are you sure they'll all be there?" She asked and Serena nodded "Ok then, I'm willing to give it a try, but if I don't like it I'm not going the next day" Alice told her sternly.

"I won't force you to go then" Serena smiled at her knowing her daughter would like it. Her best friends were Gregory and Tristan so she knew she would get on fine.

Dan and Serena brought her into the school and Alice walked over to Gregory and Tristan. The teacher came over and started talking to them and Dan notice a little boy talking to his daughter he didn't know.

"Who's that little boy?" Dan asked looking at the little boy talking to Alice.

"Oh the Edward _Baizen_, his father was a pupil of these school years ago" The teacher told him and Dan's face turned cold.

Serena notice this and nearly burst out laughing "We'll we need to get going" Serena said grabbing Dan by the arm and dragging him out just before he lost it.

"A BAIZEN!"

**...**

_A/N: I hope you like it. It's shorter than the other ones and I hope you see a pattern forming with the friends. Gregory, Alice, Tristan and there will be another, Amy and Alex two more will be added here and who is friends with Charlie is yet to be discovered but I tell you there is three. Hope you see the pattern and next chapter is Jenny and Damien. Please review love to hear your thoughts._


	5. The Dalgaards

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also._

_A/N: New chapter up and this is Jenny and Damien. As you noticed it has all started with the pregnancy and birth of their children but this will start a little differently. There will be a discussion between The Dalgaard family and Bass family so we will see if that is interesting for you to read. Now I won't spoil any more of my chapter but I will tell you that no body has heard from Jenny in a while._

_Chapter 4: The Dalgaards_

…

Jenny was standing in the middle of grand central station waiting for her husband to come back from the bathroom. She was looking around because it had been a long time since she'd been here. It had been even longer since she saw any of her family.

When she was 18 and coming out of her school she had spotted Damien leaning against the banister of her school. She had walked down with the intention of slapping him in the face and blaming him for making her ruin everything, however that's not how it worked out. She went down and when she got there he'd asked her to step into the town car so they could talk and next thing she knew they were flying to Vegas and getting married. They then moved to Italy, they had an amazing sex life; they took drugs and drank until she got pregnant and they decided it was time to wise up.

Jenny and Damien had poured any illegal substances down the toilet and flushed in and all the alcohol went down the sink. Jenny had decided for a whole new her and she cut her hair up into a pixie cut and her make up was more like the time when she had her hair cut shoulder length with a fringe. She then had her little boy and girl Matthew and Madison and Damien and her were the best parents they could ever be.

Now that their kids were 7 years old they were moving back to New York and this time she was living in the Upper East Side. She didn't know what everyone would think. Well she knew what Blair and Chuck would think and it wouldn't be good. Probably not good from Serena and Nate either. But for everyone else she just wasn't sure and she hoped everyone wouldn't be to mad at her.

She had left without even a word to her parents. She made it humanly impossible for people to find her and then she married Damien. She was pretty sure Dan and her dad wouldn't be too happy about her being married to Damien and pretty sure Eric would hate her for what she did to help Juliet and Vanessa get Serena. Jonathan wouldn't be happy considering she was practically the reason him and Eric broke up the first time and everyone else would just be pissed of because the crazy drug dealing bitch was back.

Yep she had definitely made a good impression on the Upper East Side.

Just then she saw her husband coming back with the twins. Madison looked more like Damien with his light brown hair and Matthew looked more like her with blonde hair and bright blues eyes.

"Alright ready to go" Damien smiled at her and offered his arms which she took and smiled back.

"Of course but the twist in my stomach tells me the Upper East Side might not be" Jenny told him as she smiled down at her two small children "Are you looking forward to moving into your new home?" She asked them.

"I still don't see why we have to move I like my house back in Italy and I want to go back. This isn't fair" Madison told her and refused to look at her mother and instead walking beside her father.

"Stop being a little yap and get over it" Matthew threw at her and Madison just glared.

"Matt don't be mean to your sister" Damien scolded his son who just looked the other way.

"And Maddie we are moving because this is where mommy grew up and you will meet your Grandpa Rufus and Uncle Dan and you'll make loads of new friends I promise you" Jenny told her and ran a hand through her daughters straight hair and smiled down at the light blue eyed girl who just huffed and shooed her hand away.

This would be interesting.

…

Jenny was walking through the park as her children played on the swings and other stuff. She remembered her and Dan playing here as children so the first place she brought her children were here the day after they moved in. Damien had some work stuff to sort out and she had nothing better to do.

She noticed Matt had made friends with some little boy and they were playing at the monkey bars. She only could see the back of the Childs brown head but Matt was having a good time. She then looked around for Maddie and at first she couldn't see her and then she noticed her daughter smiling at some little boy and dangling her little legs on the swing. Considering her daughter was only 7 she didn't believe that she and the little boy were flirting but it sure as hell looked that way and she nearly laughed at the thought of it.

Then she noticed that Matt had fallen from the monkey bars and his friend who had tried to stop him had fallen too. She raced over to see if had been hurt and she noticed the other little boys parent had too. She checked her little boy for cuts and scrapes and notice her had only scuffed his hands a bit. She went to apologise to the other mother and noticed that she knew her.

"Blair?" Jenny said and Blair just smiled at her little boy and sent him off to play and he and Matt immediately ran of in search of more things to climb on.

"Jenny what are you doing here?" Blair said no emotion in her voice as she looked at Jenny and Jenny noticed something in her eyes though. Anger.

"I-I moved here. Me and my husband moved here yesterday and well since he had work today I decided to take my son Matt and daughter Maddie here to the park" Jenny said she still felt uncomfortable around Blair.

"Oh" Blair said simply which came as a shock to Jenny and it was written all over her face.

Jenny decided to voice this because she still couldn't manage to shut up "That's it. Just 'Oh'. No 'I thought I told you to get off this island' or 'you shouldn't have come back here'. Nothing just Oh?" Jenny asked and then Blair did something that shocked Jenny even more.

She laughed "Jenny I'm a mother now and as much as I still absolutely hate what you did I have children now. I'm more mature unless you try anything with my husband now. I'm sure you understand considering you have kids of your own now" Blair told her.

"Oh" This time it was Jenny's turn to say that.

Blair smirked "That's it. Just 'oh'" Blair mocked and Jenny actually laughed "Look Jenny I'm willing to get over this but just a warning. Now that Chuck's my husband the rules of him sleeping with someone other than me have changed. If he does said person will have their head chopped off and let me tell you I don't have a very good aim and secondly I don't divorce Chuck I just make his life as my husband a living hell" Blair told her with a sickly sweet smile spreading across her face.

"Blair what happened with me and Chuck was a mistake. I didn't mean it and he didn't mean it. It meant nothing" Jenny quickly defended.

Blair laughed "I know it's just a word of warning" Blair told her "Now you said your husband so who did you marry?" Blair asked curiously.

"Damien Dalgaard" Jenny told her as they sat down on a bench.

"Wow Damien. I never thought you'd go back there" Blair told her as she looked down at the little brunette and blonde tapping her leg

"Me and Natasha want ice cream" The brunette girl told her and Blair smirked.

"Really and is that really the way to ask me for money?" Blair asked her.

"Mommy, I'm Charlie Bass and as Charlie Bass I must be nice to my guests. Now I begged you to get uncle Eric to allow Natasha to come and that makes Tash my guest and I must get her some ice cream if she so wishes to have ice cream. Therefore as Charlie Bass you must give me money" Charlie the brunette smiled up at her.

"Father's daughter?" Jenny asked.

And Blair looked back at her "Hell yes" Blair said as she pulled out her purse and took out some money and looked back at her daughter and before handing her the money "What do you say and this time don't give me a speech on how you're Charlie Bass because I know who you are. I went through the pain of having you and I also named you" Blair told her.

"Fine. Can I please have money for the ice cream truck?" Charlie sighed.

"Yes you can and you'll get Tasha something first you hear me?" Blair asked she and Charlie nodded and the little girls ran off with the money.

"Twins?" Jenny asked thinking it weird if Blair had twins and boy and a girl the same as her.

Blair laughed turning to face Jenny "Triplets" Blair told her and Jenny's eyes widened and Blair just nodded "Oh and if you thought Charlie was like her father then you haven't met Gregory because right now he's the little boy flirting with your daughter" Blair said and as Jenny turned around she noticed she could see the little boys face now and he was the spitting image of his father.

"He's too young to be flirting" Jenny said turning back to look at Blair who smirked.

"He's his father's son"

…

Jenny, Damien and the twins were in the elevator for the Vander Humphrey penthouse. Jenny kept fidgeting with the bottom of her jacket because she was worried about seeing her father and brother again after being of the radar for years and left them with a note saying 'Don't come after me'. Yep she definitely had a reason to be nervous.

The ding of the elevator reaching the top floor spooked her. It was a Sunday and Blair said that everyone would be hear and that would be the perfect way to let everyone know she was back. Blair had even told her that Rufus and Dan had found out ages ago where she was and that she had married Damien so technically all she was doing was introducing her children.

As they walked towards the kitchen she was hand in hand with Damien and the children were following behind them because they had just wanted to go to the cinema. When they came into view of everyone who was at the table everyone went quiet and Blair was the only one with a huge smile on her face apart from all the kids who were sitting at a smaller table with no idea what was going on and continued to laugh. Maddie and Matt joined them too but the quietness between the adults lingered on and every so often Jenny's face landed back on Blair's smile.

"Jenny I'm so glad you could make it" Blair said and raised her orange glass to her before taking a sip and that's when Jenny knew what was attracting her to that smile. It was Blair's victory smile that she'd seen so many times when she paid the consequences of getting on the wrong side of her.

Rufus looked over at Blair confused "Blair when did you see Jenny?" He asked her truly confused as his eyes travelled to his very grown up daughter.

Blair looked at him with an innocent smile and raised her eyebrows slightly in amusement which only Chuck could see and almost laughed at "Oh well I seen her on Saturday. She was at the park when I took the triplets. Gregory took quite the shinning to her little… Madeline was it?" She asked Jenny.

"Madison" Jenny said through gritted teeth. She had figured it out… Blair planned all of this to happen.

"That's right and Alexander and her little boy were having such a great time" She said brightly and then smirked at Jenny "I just figured that considering Jenny is your daughter Rufus that she belonged at the family dinner and she of course had to bring her children and new husband. But he isn't exactly new now is he" Blair said and the victory smile never leaving her face and her eyes never leaving Jenny.

It was Dan's turn to speak up and he wasn't happy "Husband?" He choked out a laugh "I can't believe you married the guy that made everyone on the Upper East Side hate you! Not to mention he turned you into a drug dealing maniac instead of just my little sister!" Dan shouted at her.

Blair turned to Dan "Now Dan she's young she's going to make mistakes… oh like she told me when she and Damien got married in Vegas for the first year of there marriage they just got drunk, high and that was until she became pregnant and decided it was time to be responsible" she said with an innocent smiled and when she turned and saw Jenny's angry face she dropped the smile but her eyes still had the evil victory glint "I'm sorry Jenny, did you want to tell them that?" She asked.

Jenny just shook her head and let out a short laugh "You're a bitch" She said.

Blair smirked "Thank you I do try" And then the smirked dropped and her face held pure hatred as she glared at Jenny "Now if you excuse me, I think I just lost my apatite" She said getting up and throwing the napkin that was sitting on her knee onto the table and left. Chuck immediately followed behind her.

Everyone left the table except Dan, Rufus, Jenny and Damien after that and it was filled with awkward tension.

Finally Jenny spoke "Look I never intended for you to find out that way. Blair had told me in the park all was forgiven between me and her and we had been talking and then when she invited me to come over with Damien and the kids today she said you had found me years ago and knew I had married Damien all I thought was that I'd have some explaining to do and introduce you to your grandchildren and nephew and niece" Jenny told them as she looked between her Father and Brother.

Dan looked at her and when his eyes fell on Damien he just glared at him "Why him Jen? I mean he ruined your life here, you could have been friends Blair and you could have been here for your niece's birth if you hadn't met him" Dan said and looked back at her for an explanation he wasn't sure he would get but wanted because he had been worried about his sister all these years of not knowing where she was.

"Damien was not the reason I ruined everything, I mean what happened might have been another push towards that direction but you can't put all the blame on me. Damien didn't force me to take a picture of you and Serena and send it to gossip girl I did it my self. Damien didn't push me into thinking I could be friends with Agnes again I did it my self. No one forced me to do what I did with Chuck I did it all my self. I got into the drug dealing myself. I started all the lies myself and you know what moving out of this country was one of the best things I ever did because it give me time to clear my head. Maybe not straight away but I got there and now I have my life straightened out and I'm sure I can keep it that way I'm ready to move back. New York is my home and I hope you guys will allow Damien, the twins and I back into your lives" Jenny said releasing a breath.

Dan and Rufus didn't say anything but when they were about to a little girl came over and interrupted.

"Daddy I'm going to walk home and get my teddy" Maddie told him and he laughed and picked her up setting her on his knee.

"No you're not 1st because it is to dangerous for you to walk home by yourself not to mention you wouldn't have a clue where the house is 2nd mommy has your teddy with her in her hand bag" he told her and dropped a kiss on her head and the little girl hugged him and put a thumb in her mouth.

Rufus smiled "Jenny I'm just glad your safe and if your happy then I'm happy" Rufus said as he got up and hugged his daughter.

"Thank you" she said and then laughed when Dan got up and hugged her too. She was glad to have her family back.

Dan was the first to pull back "Are you going to introduce me to my niece and nephew then?" He asked her teasingly.

"Fine but I want to meet my niece too" Jenny smiled at them and introduced Dan and Rufus to Madison and Matthew and Dan introduced her to Alice.

Yep she loved New York.

_A/N: I hope you liked it and please if you are reading this please review and tell me what you think. I don't care if it is anonymous or not I just want a because I love to know what you think. Plus after I complete 4 more family backgrounds I can start the actual following of the children which I wish to do very soon so if I get these up I will try my best to get you to the good stuff. Well at least I hope it's good stuff :P _


	6. The Rossons

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also._

_A/N: Sorry for not updating in awhile as… well I was distracted and I have no other excuse but I really do hope this chapter makes up for making you wait. I would love to know what you think for this chapter and please if you are reading this please review because I do love to know your thoughts for the chapter and chapters to come. And your thoughts for what you think I should add in are always appreciated. Also Scott Rosson is **NOT RELATED** to the **Humphrey's or Vander Woodsen's** in fact he has **NEVER** been in the Upper East Side before in his life._

_Chapter 5: The Rosson's_

…

Vanessa was hanging a picture above her fireplace making sure not to hit her pregnancy bump when she heard a ding of the elevator. After she had moved out of the Upper East Side she had met her husband Scott Rosson and they hit it off straight away. They had got married and had their daughter Santana raising her in Spain for the first few years of her life. Soon after they found out they were pregnant again they moved back here.

They had only moved in a week ago so she had no idea who was calling as she walked into the foyer. She got a shock when she saw who it was. It was Dan holding a small blonde girl and Serena standing beside him holding his hand.

"Dan and Serena what are you doing here?" She asked as she walked over to give them a hug.

"We came to see you obviously" Dan told her as he hugged her although it was a little difficult with her pregnant and Dan holding Alice. Vanessa just nodded but she was still confused as hell.

Serena laughed "Rufus was talking to your mother and she said you were moving here not forgetting to mention what estate all we had to do was get Chuck to let us steal his PI Mike and we found you" Serena told her.

They all sat in the living room with tea later discussing families. Serena and Dan had discussed their situation with Alice.

"So considering you're sporting a baby bump I'm guessing you have a husband?" Serena asked and smiled at her and nodding towards the wedding band on her finger.

Vanessa smiled at them "Yes I am I'm now Vanessa Rosson. Scott should be home soon with our three year old daughter very soon. She has Scott's eyes and hair colour but she looks more like me" Vanessa told them before showing them a picture she had sitting on the counter of her and her family.

Dan smiled at her "Well it's good to know you're doing so well. I think everyone is moving back to the Upper East Side now considering Jenny's also back" He told her.

"Yeah me and Jenny had actually kept in touch over the years" Vanessa told him and bit her lip not knowing how he would react to knowing she knew Jenny had married and had kids with Damien Dalgaard. When he just nodded she decided to leave it at that and then a ding went off and Scott came in carrying a little Brunette who's hair was almost Black on her shoulders. Vanessa immediately smiled and lifted her daughter "Serena, Dan this is my husband and daughter Scott and Santana Rosson and Scott, Santana these are my friends Serena and Dan Humphrey" She said.

"Nice to meet you" Scott said shaking their hands and soon they were all laughing and chatting.

…

Vanessa and Scott were both sitting in the living room. Vanessa had her feet up on Scott's lap as she flipped through a script for the next movie she was directing. The first since she had her son Mark. Scott was watching TV when they saw a 4 year old Santana sliding down the stairs on her but and 1 year old Mark on her knee.

She reached the bottom and she and her brother stood up. The parents just looked confused for a second because of what looked like two siblings having fun. Then they saw Santana walking to the elevator holding Mark's hand and leading him to it. Both parents shot up and ran over. Vanessa picked up Mark and Scott took Santana.

"Santana Gabriela Rosson this is the last time you will try and get rid of your brother" Vanessa told her sternly as they walked back over to the sofa and set Santana down and looking at her with cross expressions.

"I have to get rid of him. He isn't my brother. He doesn't use the toilet and he cry's he is just a big baby who steals my attention on purpose because any time I get your attention he cry's. So I hate him he isn't my brother" The brunette with almost black hair told them as her dark eyes glared at the little boy in her mothers arms.

Scott sat her on his knee and kissed her head "Look Sati me and your mother love you and your brother just the same amount. It's just that Mark isn't capable of doing the things you can yet, but he will soon be able to use the toilet and other things. You once needed us that much but you just grew up and didn't need us to do all these things for you. You can do them yourself. Just be patient and you'll love him soon enough" Scott told her and she just hid her face in his chest.

Vanessa pushed some hair away from the little girls face "Sati I'm sorry that you felt like that but your father is right and once your little brother gets older you will love each other to bits. I think you just have to wait" she told her and she seen her little girl nodding against her fathers chest. Then Santana attacked her mother with a hug.

Scott had taken Mark as Vanessa embraced her daughter and she kissed her head chubby little cheeks "I love you Sati. So much you are the best little girl a mother could ever have Sati" She said kissing her head again.

The room was quite and then they heard Mark speak and they turned to look at him. Scott asked him to repeat it and that when they heard what he said.

"Sa-tee" The dark haired little boy said and smiled at his sister who smiled back. Mark's first word had been Santana's name and that was the first moment Santana really seemed to notice her little brother.

"I love you Mark" Santana said as she hugged Mark.

"Sa-tee" He said and laughed at the attention from his sister.

…

14 year old Santana came down the stairs to see her Mother, Father and Brother all eating breakfast. She sat down and took a bit of toast. She knew she had to tell them but she wasn't sure how they would take it. Her little brother already knew what was coming. She had told him first. When she was stuck on what to do she always asked her little brother because he always knew what to do.

She sighed and set her toast down and her parents looked at each other and then at her "Is something wrong Honey?" Scott asked his eldest daughter and Santana looked at him.

"Nothing is wrong" She smiled at them and after looking her for a while longer they went back to their newspapers and books. She decided what she would say next "I have a date on Friday" She told them and they looked at her again and her brother grabbed her hand under the table for support.

"Oh" her mother said and looked at her "And what's he like?" Her mother asked her smiling at her.

Santana laughed nervously and gripped Mark's hand tighter "Well actually it's a _She_" Santana told them and she saw her parents eyes widen and she felt her need to explain "It's not that I don't like boys because I do but I also like girls. I like both" She told them and bit her lip looking down.

"Sati you don't have to explain yourself to us" her father told her and grabbed the hand sitting on the table.

"I don't?" She asked nervously.

"No baby of course you don't" Vanessa said walking over and placing a hand on her shoulder "We love you no matter what your sexuality is. You can like girls or boys or both if you like me and your father will never love you any less" she said and hugged her daughter close.

"Told you" Mark said and Santana just glared at him.

"You knew this?" Scott asked sounding surprised about how much their children now confided in each other.

"I got a full blown display of her kissing some girls face of at the Jefferson family reunion party" Mark told them with easy as he put some of his cereal in his mouth "It definitely was a shock to see that but I'm not judgemental if my sister wants to play on either side of the pond" The 11 year old told them with a mouth full of cheerio's.

"Don't talk with your mouth full Mark" Vanessa scolded him and he immediately finished of his cereal and Vanessa looked back at her daughter "Sati the Jefferson reunion was a month ago you could have told us before then" Vanessa said calmly rubbing her daughter's back.

"I know but I just didn't know how" Santana shrugged and then smiled "But I'm happy you know now. No more secrets" She smiled.

"Finally" Mark sighed and they all laughed.

…

Santana was sitting down at school in the courtyard when she saw her friends coming towards her. Her friends consisted of 3 people. Alexander Bass, Amy Archibald and Matthew Dalgaard. They all had different personalities but yet they got on better than anybody at their school.

"So Sati since things didn't work out with the bitch Kristen I figured we should go out tonight and get you a fling. It's the best option" Amy said as she hugged her from the side.

"I'm fine. I don't need her. Plus I got plenty of options considering I play on both sides of the field and boys think for whatever reason it is hot for girls to make out. So I have more than plenty of options" Santana told Amy before closing over her book and smiling at the people she called her best friends to show she was fine.

Alex laughed "I could ask Gregory about the girls making out thing considering he has almost a new girl every week" He told her and Sati smiled and him shaking her head laughing.

"Ah yes who better to ask than the brother and son of a womanizer" Matthew said teasingly to Alex who glared.

"My father changed for my mother, I have hope that someone can do the same for Gregory" Alex said nudging Amy who pushed him of his seat making them laugh.

These were her crazy friends.

**...**

_A/N: I hope you liked it and please comment. This is a little shorter than the others because of the fact I found it hard to write about the Rosson family because you didn't see a lot of Vanessa and Scott and initially I wasn't going to add them but I like the kids I'm writing about Santana and Mark so… Anyway in case you want to know this is the groups so far._

_Gregory Bass_

_Tristan Archibald _

_Alice Humphrey_

_Madison Dalgaard_

_Alexander Bass_

_Amy Archibald _

_Matthew Dalgaard _

_Santana Rosson_

_Charlie Bass_

_(To be added in to the story)_

_Mark Rosson_

_(To be add in to the story)_

_P.S I will be adding links on my profile to show you what each character looks like._

_Review please._


	7. The Baizens

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also_

_A/N: I was actually really excited to write this one so please review because well I never thought of Ivy and Carter until I was coming up with this chapter and well now I really want them to be together and for Carter to return. So here is my Carter and Ivy and they are a little bit crazy. It's how their child will meet their best friend considering their best friend will have crazy parents too. Also Carter and Ivy are crazy on their own account so together more so. Anyway onwards…_

_Chapter 6: The Baizen's._

**…**

Ivy sat in the bar flirting with some guy. After a fight with her husband about him checking out another girl right in front of her she had stormed out of the house slipped her wedding ring into her pocket and went in search of a guy to flirt with.

This was a regular occurrence for them since they has found out a little bit of news and being paranoid before finding out the news she was pregnant she always blamed Carter for not loving her like he use to because she was pregnant. Then she would storm off flirt with some guy. Carter would find her get pissed off cause a scene. Ivy would be angry at him but secretly love the attention and shout at him for causing a scene before having amazing make up sex.

From the look on her husbands face when he entered the bar… tonight would be no different.

**…**

He had been searching everywhere for her since she had stormed out of the house. Ivy and he had got use to this game and he could say he didn't mind it because he got the perks at the end of the night instead of the guys she normally flirts with. But that's what annoyed him the most…

He hated when she flirted with other guys because he wasn't afraid to admit that he was possessive over his wife. She was fun, free willed and just as crazy as he was. He loved her and wanted her all to himself which is why he hated other guys being so close to her.

He stormed into the club and looked around for her and spotted her at the bar with some guys hand on her leg and inching a bit up trying to go up her dress. He stormed over lifted the guys hand off her leg and stood in between the two seats.

"You're coming home now" He said sternly as he grabbed her arm about to pull her up from her seat but she pulled her arm away to quick.

"Well I don't want to go. Why should I? Steven here appreciates me much more than you do and I married you. Maybe I want a divorce now?" She told him and refused to look him in the eyes as she could feel the full force of his glared now.

He gave a sarcastic laugh "What would be the point in getting divorced? Steven would have got what he wanted and have left you by the time morning comes" He told her and she finally turned and looked at him with pursed lips as she glared.

"Actually it's Chris…" the man standing behind Carter said.

Carter turned and glared at him "Look Richard… I don't know what you're babbling about and quite frankly I don't care. But what I do care about is you putting your hands on my pregnant wife! Now why don't you do us all a favour and leave because we both know you only want one thing and I can tell you now you aren't getting it. But I can tell you you're missing out big time. Leave" He told him and then the dark haired man stood up.

He was a bit taller but not by much and Carter wasn't fazed by this at all "I don't see a wedding ring on her finger? Maybe you have the wrong girl" The man told.

Carter laughed "No I have the right girl believe me, I was there when I married her and I was there when I found out I had knocked her up. But let me prove it to you" He told the man and winked at him before turning to Ivy "Care to show him you wedding ring dear, it's a shame to hide it considering it cost so much money and looks so much better on you're finger. Or maybe you'd like to go home with him let him undress you and show him where you had my name tattooed on your back in Thailand when we got drunk on our honeymoon. You're little tramp stamp as I like to call it" Carter said. Anyone who was standing within ear distance had gone quiet and that was quite a few.

Ivy stood up and slapped him in the face "In case you're forgetting that little 'Tramp Stamp' can be removed through a very painful surgery I would happily get to remove all aspects of you from my life" She said as she stormed out but not before kicking him in the shin.

He then turned punched the guy who was flirting with his wife in the gut and ran after her. He grabbed her arm before she could climb into the limo. Spun her around and kissed her wildly and she did the same in return.

"Don't let another man touch you ever again. You belong to me and I, you" He told her as she smiled and kissed him back. They made it home before tearing each others clothes off and making love to each other.

**…**

Carter and Ivy were in the bed making love and had been ever since they put Edward to bed. Carter had been on a long business trip and every time he did this was a regular occurrence. What they hadn't been expecting was to hear the creak of the door and a quiet voice.

"Mommy, daddy what are you doing?" The little voice of their son Edward filled the room and they both stopped and looked at each other as they sat side by side. Neither knowing how to explain this to a 3 year old.

"Um… I leave your dad to answer that question" Ivy said as she grabbed the night gown hanging on the edge of the bed and slipping it on before climbing out of bed.

Ivy was sitting in her night gown when she seen Carter hand Edward to a maid asking her to get him breakfast and then washed and dressed before sitting on the sofa next to her releasing a large breath.

"That well huh?" She said smirking at him and he glared at her.

"Yeah thanks for leaving me to discuss what are son caught us doing" Carter said tickling her side and she slapped his hand away.

"So what did you tell him?" Ivy asked him curiously.

"That I was giving you a special hug that only grown ups give each other. It was the most suitable thing that came to my head to tell him" Carter explained and Ivy just laughed at this and he turned to her and smiled "Which we didn't finish that hug by the way" He told her before lifted her over his shoulder and walking upstairs with her.

"Baizen put me down" She said hitting his back.

"No" He said stubbornly.

**…**

Carter was at the park with his son smoking a cigarette as his son ran around with another little boy. He hadn't wanted to go to the park and only went because Ivy had begged him to so that when her friends came over he wouldn't be bugging them. He barely even noticed when someone sat down beside him.

"It seems your little boy and mine are getting on like a house on fire. Remember when we were like that" The voice of the woman was cold and playful as he remembered as he put out his cigarette and smirked at her.

"Well if it isn't Georgina Sparks. How on earth you managed to convince people all these years you wouldn't need rehab is beyond me. Please tell me your secret Georgie?" He said playfully and she laughed.

"I haven't seen you in years Baizen. Still pretending to Buckley's that you're going to marry the daughters or did you actually do it and that's the spawn of you are one" Georgina teased him back which made him release a low chuckle.

"It's actually the spawn of me and Ivy Dickens in case you must know" he explained to her and she looked at him with raised eyebrows "I've been married quite a while now Georgie you must have knew" He said with fake shock in his voice.

"Nope Baizen, but you have always surprised me" She said and smirked at him and he smirked back. He and Georgina had been friends for a long time. They always shocked each other.

**…**

"Hi, I'm Milo Sparks" The dark haired boy said as he held out his hand for the other little boy to shake.

Edward Baizen was 6 years old and had 2 friends Charlie Bass and Natasha Vander Woodsen. He had no guy friends though so he was happy when this boy introduce himself.

"Ed Baizen" He said and shook his hand. Before he knew it he and Milo were running around and pushing over other children pretending they were enemies. They would be friends for a long time he could guess.

**…**

14 year old Ed and Charlie were sitting out in the courtyard of school talking about the class they had been in last. St. Judes and Constance had now some mixed classes and Ed and Charlie were in one of them together. Next thing they knew they were joined by Milo who sat on the table instead of the seat with Charlie and threw his arm over her shoulder.

"Today is a great day don't you think? We should spend our free class in Central Park" He told them and Ed and Charlie looked at each other before looking at him. Charlie put her hand to his forehead.

"Are you Ok Sparks? Because we can call an ambulance if you need one" She asked him and he just laughed.

"I'm fine Bass but am so glad you care about my health" He said and she rolled her eyes and he smirked "I'm so fine that I have managed to get something at a reasonable price that we can use at the park. Enough for all three of us" He smirked his friends.

"Are you on something Milo?" Ed asked him and Milo laughed.

"Close my friend very close" Milo smirked as he smirked again "We are all going to be on something because I bought some cannabis and we are going to smoke it my Dearest Ed and Charlie" He said.

"I don't know Sparks" Ed said as he looked hesitant and looked at Charlie who smirked at him and then looked at Milo.

"I'm up for it. You never know unless you try it once am I right?" She asked rhetorically and shrugged.

Later they were high when they arrived at the Bass penthouse laughing at the stupidest of things. They thought no one was home and it was why they had come there but apparently they were wrong.

Chuck Bass came out of his home office and seeing Milo Sparks, Edward Baizen and his daughter crying with laughter. When he came downstairs and looked at them they went quiet but continued with silent snickering which they were trying to hold back. Charlie was in the middle with her arms over the boy's shoulders and the boys the same to her. They looked unsteady on their feet as if trying to hold each other up.

That's when he smelt it. He could smell cannabis off of them and it explained there strange behaviour.

"Are you high?" He asked them and they all looked serious for a second and then his daughter stepped forward.

"As a kite" She said and they all burst out laughing. All leaning on each other to try and keep the other up.

Chuck rolled his eyes "You go to your bathroom and take a shower. You boy's use her brother's room and get yourself cleaned up" Chuck said as he led the 3 giggling teens towards each of the bathrooms.

By the time they came down Charlie was changed and the boys had borrowed some of Alex and Gregory's clothes. They were eating some of the bagels that had been left out and drinking the water. They refused to look at a furious Chuck Bass.

"What the hell did you all think you were doing taking drugs? Especially when you should have been in school" Chuck said furiously looking at all three teens that hadn't looked up but eventually Charlie did.

"A little hypocritical don't you think daddy?" Charlie said as she held her head high which she got from her mother.

"I made mistakes in high school and I promised myself I didn't want you or your brothers to do the same. Where did you all even get the drugs from?" Chuck asked and Ed and Charlie both turned to look at Milo.

"Sure rat me out" Milo rolled his eyes at him before looking at Chuck "It's not very hard to get drugs now a days Mr. Bass it may have been more difficult in your time but…" Before he could finish off Charlie started laughing.

"You have sure sunk yourself in deep Sparks I'd shut up now if I were you" Charlie told him.

Ed decided to stand in "Look Mr. Bass what I think Milo was trying to say is that it is very easy for us to access drugs and because of that it makes it tempting to take them. So when Milo saw his opportunity he took it and we all wanted to feel the experience. Isn't this the age were we are suppose to make mistakes" Ed told him and Chuck just looked at the kid with scrutinizing eyes.

"If that's what I was going to say I would have said it" Milo grumbled.

"Shut it Sparks" Charlie said through gritted teeth.

Chuck looked at the three kids before replying "I'll let this one go if you promise I never have to see this again and that you don't do anything too stupid. If you insist in taking drugs I suggest you be careful where you get it from. You don't do it on a day to day basis and Charlie do not ever let your mother catch you or you won't have a father the next day do you hear me. I don't want you turning into addicts and drugs are not something I should be allowing but I guess you won't listen to me if I tell you to stop because for one Charlie has the stubbornness of me and I know both your parents. So you were warned I won't hold back on taking drastic measures to rid you of drugs if need be" Chuck told them sternly.

Charlie released a breath "Don't worry daddy I just wanted to try it. I'll never do it again believe me" She told him and he nodded.

Charlie was true to her word but on the odd occasion the Boys did the drugs. They still followed Chuck's rules though.

He scared them.

**... **

_A/N: I hope you liked it. This is getting more to be about the kids now just in case you haven't notice which is sort of what it is supposed to be like but please review. I would love to know what you think._


	8. The Vander Woodsens

_Title: I write sins not tragedies. _

_Summary: today is the day what was long time coming. I'm leaving you for good… Just like you Gossip Girl is all grown up now and sure apart from the odd bump in the road it's been a good journey. And who knows maybe if Gossip Girl has offspring of her own she'll pass down her computer. But for now if you want to know about our Upper East Siders stalk them yourselves… This is Chair centric but other couples will be in this also_

_A/N: So hello whoever reads this and even if I don't get many reviews I will continue to write this for fun. Anyway this is the Vander Woodsen's. Eric and Jonathan have an interesting story I think and I can't wait to write this even though I'm not sure how it will turn out because I'm not overly good a writing. Anyway here is my next story._

_Chapter 7: The Vander Woodsen's._

…

Eric was walking around the campus of his new university and very confused looking at his map for the way to his class… or trying to get to class.

He couldn't help but think how things had changed over the years. Serena was working on a movie set, Chuck and Nate were on there own travelling the world, Blair was engaged to a prince when everyone knew she was supposed to be with Chuck, Jenny was living in Hudson and Dan had a crush on Blair. He just knew at the moment the UES was screwed up

As he was walking towards the building still looking at his map he walked into someone and dropped all his stuff.

"I'm so sorry" Eric said and bent down to pick up his stuff and so did the person he walked into when he heard the familiar laugh he looked up in shock.

"You're still as clumsy as ever Vander Woodsen" Said the familiar voice Eric knew all to well.

"Jonathan I had no Idea you were going to saint martins" Eric said as her stood up properly with Jonathan who passed him the rest of his things "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm good. I wasn't going to go to Saint Martins I mean London is far away from home but I just felt better than following the long line or Whitney's who went to Yale" Jonathan laughed and Eric smiled. He had never forgotten that laugh.

"Well I know the feeling. Practically every Van Der Woodsen went to Brown. Time for a change of pace" Eric said as he walked with Jonathan "What are you studying here?" He asked.

Jonathan smiled "Media Editing. Did you even have to ask? I bet you're here for photography" He said and Eric laughed.

"How did you know? And yes I guess it is kind of obvious that you chose that. I should have known better than to ask" Eric told him as he stopped "I have to get to class but maybe you'd like to catch up over a drink sometime?" Eric asked.

"That sound great" Jonathan said as his smile grew "See you around Vander Woodsen" He said.

"You two Whitney" Eric said walking back to class with a smile on his face.

…

Eric was sitting on the Bass jet that Chuck had sent for him hand in hand with Jonathan. They had been back for 3 years now and were going back to Manhattan for the summer holidays. Eric and Jonathan were graduating this year and would soon be moving back to New York so they were moving some of their stuff over bit by bit.

Eric and Jonathan hadn't come back for Christmas like every other year. Everyone had thought that they had just decided to stay in London but it wasn't the truth. They did fly off somewhere just not home. Now they had to tell everyone why.

"My family are going to kill me for not saying anything sooner and my mother will kill me for not having a big fancy party to go with this" Eric told Jonathan who just smiled at him.

"Well we know Jenny was supportive before she went MIA from Saint Martins and its obvious Blair and Chuck will be because Chuck is your big brother and you confide a lot in him. Blair doesn't stop saying how cute we are together every time we're back for the holidays. Serena is your big sister she'll support us although she does like a party like your mother and I'm sure with everyone else it will be fine" Jonathan told him and patted Eric's arm.

When the plane landed they were greeted by Chuck and Blair's limo driver and if it wasn't difficult to guess this meant they were staying at the Basses house.

They arrived to the sound of a girl's laughter when they entered the house. It was coming from the direction of the kitchen and Eric turned to look at Jonathan.

"I'll go in there because if they are up to something I've been scarred for life already no need for you to see anything" Eric said as Jonathan laughed and he made his way to the kitchen. That's were he seen the two recently married Basses covered in flour and Blair trying to stop Chuck from massaging the flour into her hair. He finally made his presence known because when Chuck and Blair were like this it normally ended up on the kitchen counter "Well it's good to see you two so responsible in marriage" Eric said to them.

They stopped laughing and Blair smiled brightly "Eric you're here! Where's Jonathan? I won't hug you right now" She told him still calming down from the laughing.

"Jonathan is in the foyer. When I heard you laughing I figured I had to go scope the place out first before he became scarred for life like anyone else who has ever know you" Eric told them laughing at their appearance. They were both covered in flour, in their hair and on their clothes.

"Well lets go on out and say hello before we get cleaned up" Chuck suggested putting a hand around his wife's waist before they walked to the foyer.

The minute Jonathan seen the couple walking behind Eric he started laughing "Staying here never fails to surprise me" Jonathan said to them as Eric walked over to him.

"It is great to see you again too Jonathan, I wish I could give you a hug but as you can see I'm covered in flour because of my husband" Blair said to them and Chuck just smirked at her before she elbowed him in the side.

"It isn't a problem, you don't have to hug me every time I come here" Jonathan said.

"Don't argue I've tried to tell Blair that before and her answer is always the same 'well if you hadn't moved to London maybe I wouldn't" Eric said imitating Blair's voice and Blair glared at him.

"We both know she would though" Jonathan said and Eric just nodded.

Blair rolled her eyes dramatically before saying in an equally dramatic voice "Well I suppose if my hospitality skills are not appreciated I will just go have a shower with my husband and have very loud sex to make you both feel as uncomfortable as possible" she said walking away up the stairs.

Eric and Jonathan didn't miss the flour handprints on her ass which was no doubt put there by Chuck who was smirking at her before turning around to them.

"I'm not going to say no to that invitation, if you'll excuse me" Chuck said going up the stairs after her.

Eric and Jonathan were laughing before Jonathan turned to him "I'd say that invitation was given in the kitchen and we got here just in time to stop it" Jonathan said and Eric just nodded in agreement before they headed to the guest room… Blair hadn't lied about the shower.

…

Eric and Jonathan were at the family brunch on Sunday and everyone was sitting around the table. This is were they had decided to tell everyone what they had done on the Christmas holidays instead on coming home.

"If you don't mind I'd like to tell you all something" Eric said to them and everyone looked at Eric "I'm sure you're all wondering why we didn't come home for Christmas this year and well it was because me and Jonathan went to France… to get married" he said and Lily nearly chocked on her orange juice.

Blair smiled "I knew it!" she said happily "I seen a wedding band in one of the bathrooms, I figured maybe it was just a normal ring but it wasn't. I knew you two had to get married sometime. You're just too cute together" Blair told them and Jonathan laughed.

"Why didn't you come and do that occasion with your family?" Lily asked still bit in shock as Lola who was sitting beside her tried to stop her from choking.

"Yeah mom's right you should have come home and we would have had a family gathering a nice party" Serena told them and looked between her brother and now that she thought about it her brother in law.

"Well me and Eric just wanted something small so we figured Christmas in France would be a good place for the small wedding and the honeymoon" Jonathan said and Blair smiled in approval.

"That is an excellent choice, France around Christmas is beautiful. Especially when it's snowing and the lights of France our all lit up" Blair said smiling going off in her own little world and Chuck just laughed.

"That is so romantic" Lola said to them and they just smiled in agreement.

"Yeah but I think they should have told Serena she looks like she's going to spontaneously combust" Nate said to them and they all laughed.

"I just wish I had been there for my little brothers wedding that's all" Serena huffed and Blair came out of her own world.

"Oh stop complaining Serena and just be happy for them" Blair said rolling her eyes.

Chuck turned to them "So who took who's name because I'm guessing you got to choose either one?" He asked them.

"I took Vander Woodsen because I have a straight brother who can carry on the name Whitney anyway" Jonathan told him and Chuck just nodded.

"So when can I expect grandchildren?" Lily asked and Eric and Jonathan looked at her in shock.

"Don't worry she has asked everyone in this room that the minute they got married" Chuck told them.

"At least they didn't throw up like Dan" Lola said and everyone laughed apart from Dan.

…

Eric and Jonathan were sitting in the hospital with their friend Emily who was sitting in a hospital gown. A few weeks ago she had agreed to be the surrogate mother for them and now they were just waiting for test results to say she was healthy enough and clear to do it.

"Emily we can't thank you enough for doing this for us" Jonathan told her and she smiled at him.

"Jonathan it is no problem at all. I believe in helping people who deserve help and after what you and Eric did for me when I was dating drug abusing Chris It is the least I can do" She told them and smiled sweetly her blue eyes sparkling.

"If we can do anything to repay you though..." Eric tried but she cut him off.

"Enough already guys, you deserve to be happy and I am happy to help" Emily cut her and pushing her red hair behind one ear.

When the doctor entered they all sat up straight waiting to hear what they hoped to be good news but fearing the worst might have happened.

The doctor smiled "Your fit to carry the baby we can start all the procedures next week" He said and Eric and Jonathan thanked the doctor and hugged the life out of Emily.

"Guys I can't have your baby if I die from suffocation" She told them and they let her go laughing.

…

Eric and Jonathan sat in the nursery looking in at their new baby girl Kylie. She had dark brown hair and this was their second child. They had Natasha first. She had blonde hair like a Vander Woodsen and Kylie was like the Whitney's. They had a perfect family and couldn't be happier.

…

_A/N: I know I left this like really, really cheesy but I couldn't Wright a different ending no matter how hard I tried. This is the friendship groups so far though._

_Gregory Bass, Tristan Archibald, Alice Humphrey, Madison Dalgaard._

_Alexander Bass, Amy Archibald, Matthew Dalgaard, Santana Rosson._

_Charlie Bass, Edward Baizen, Natasha Vander Woodsen…_

_Mark Rosson, Kylie Vander Woodsen…_

_Please review if you read this. _


End file.
